callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Spork
The Golden Spork is a hidden melee wonder weapon in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. It is the second most powerful melee weapon in the entirety of Zombies behind the upgraded One Inch Punch, as it can kill a zombie with a single melee attack until round 34. In order to obtain it, the player must do a series of tasks. Requirements Prerequisites *Visit the Golden Gate Bridge at least once. *Must be playing on Original difficulty. *Obtain the Hells Retriever Step 1 Find the jail cell with a blue and green movie poster hanging on the wall near the Warden's Office. Throwing the Hell's Retriever will remove the poster, revealing a hole in the wall. Step 2 Enter Afterlife Mode. There is a portal entrance at the end of the row of cells near the Warden's Office. Enter the portal and zap a spoon lying on the floor to the right of a large crack with a skull in it. If done correctly, the player will hear the Demonic Announcer laugh. Step 3 Obtain the Hell's Retriever (if it has not been obtained yet). Enter the cafeteria and proceed to the barrier at the back of the room. There is a table against the left wall inside the barrier, and the spoon will now be laying on top if it. In order to pick up the spoon, the player will need to throw the Hell's Retriever at it. If done correctly, the player will hear Brutus. (This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Between this and the next step, the player is given a silver spoon as a melee weapon. This spoon is roughly as strong as Galvaknuckles. Step 4 Enter the infirmary and locate the lone bathtub filled with blood opposite a Mystery Box spawn. Hold the action button when next to the bathtub. A silver spoon will appear and stir the blood. (This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Step 5 Enter the underground showers and kill zombies using the Acid Gat or Vitriolic Withering. When the correct amount of zombies have been killed (about 50-70 kills), the Demonic Announcer's laugh will be heard once again. Step 6 Re-enter the infirmary and return to the lone bathtub filled with blood. Hold the Use button and a zombified hand will raise out of the blood grasping the Golden Spork. Press the Use button to take the Spork, and it will be removed from the hand. (Note: This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) If a player dies after obtaining the Golden Spork, they must complete steps 3 and 4 again. The Golden Spork will again rise into the zombified hand, and the player can once again take it (this only applies in co-op). Gallery Golden Spork BOII.png|Using the Golden Spork. Golden Spork MotD BOII.png|The Golden Spork in the bloody bathtub. Silver Spoon BOII.png|Using the Silver Spoon during step 3. Golden Spork model BOII.png Silver Spoon model BOII.png Trivia *This is the third melee weapon that does not have to be purchased off the wall, after the Shovel in the iOS version of Shi No Numa and the normal Knife. *The Golden Spork appears in the loading screen. *Before stirring the bathtub in step 4, the spoon obtained from the cafeteria replaces the player's Prison Knife and is roughly as strong as the Galvaknuckles. Once the bathtub is stirred, the spoon becomes unavailable. *The Golden Spork is the only wonder weapon in Mob of the Dead that is shown in the loading screen. *The Golden Spork is the first melee wonder weapon. Videos Video:Zombies Tips and Tricks Golden Spork|How to obtain the Golden Spork. Category:Wonder Weapons